Let Me Do This
by KKetura
Summary: Two Shot. Elena comes over to the boarding house to find Damon in a bad way after his run in with Mason and offers to help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea was swirling around in my head after last episode and not letting me get anything else accomplished till I got it out there. (If any of you are reading Twisted, I swear the next chapter is coming soon, tonight or early tomorrow, promise!) Would love to hear what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it :(**

* * *

><p>Elena knew something was wrong. Stefan hadn't shown his face yet that morning. Not that she was really complaining, but she found it odd since he had been her constant shadow ever since the disastrous night with Klaus.<p>

And she couldn't get a hold of Damon. She grabbed her phone and hit the speed dial button again only to have it go straight to voicemail… again. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration before grabbing her keys and heading downstairs, yelling a quick goodbye to Jeremy who had holed himself up in his room.

The quick drive to the boarding house set her nerves on edge. She knew Damon had said not to come over, but she felt that she didn't have a choice. She knew something was going on and she wasn't about to be left out of the loop again.

She pulled up, not seeing anything out of the ordinary as she got out and made her way to the big front door. She didn't bother knocking, but hesitated a moment before completely entering, thinking she heard voices coming from one of the other rooms.

She started to quietly shut the door when a gut wrenching cry of agony echoed through the house, freezing her blood. She stood frozen for a long moment before the realization that it was Damon's voice hit her like a fist to the stomach and she was running, heedless of the obvious danger that she was hurtling towards.

She spun around the corner into the den and skidded to a stop, her breath catching in her throat at the sight before her. Damon sat roped and chained to a chair in front of the fireplace, his head slumped forward, his chest heaving and his gray shirt from the night before torn and completely blood soaked.

At the sound of her breath catching, he looked up, his blue eyes going wide and his fists clenching as a thousand different emotions flitted across his face. "Elena, get out of here," he wheezed, straining weakly against his restraints, his gaze darting around the room.

The long curtain on the window suddenly whipped back, seemly of its own accord, and the blinding morning sunlight flooded the room. Damon's entire body tensed as smoke started to roll off the exposed skin on his arms and his face, ripping another agonized scream from him and kicking Elena into action. She ran across the room, snapping the fabric back over the window and spinning, breathing hard.

"Damon, who did this?" she asked, starting to move towards him until something slammed into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Hey, Elena," a vaguely familiar voice said above her.

She looked up and gasped, scrambling back. "Mason?"

"Come on, Mason," Damon said slowly, his head falling back against the high back of his chair, his classic smirk in place. "You know you're having way too much fun with me to get distracted now."

"You kidding me, Damon? This is perfect." He reached down and picked up the fire poker from the floor, twirling it as he took a step towards Elena. "You know what I want."

Damon glared at him, his icy gaze practically radiating hate. "If you touch her—"

Mason laughed. "You'll what? Kill me again?"

When he suddenly reached down and grabbed her leg, Elena gasped, kicking at him as he pulled her closer, resting the point of the poker against her stomach. "I'm waiting, Damon," he said with a smile, "though not very long."

Damon's face twisted for a second then hardened. "Fine! Fine. I'm sorry! Now let her go."

Mason stood, "We'll work on the sincerity of that later."

The poker clattered to the ground and Elena was suddenly staring at nothing. She looked around frantically, but saw nothing as she scrambled to her feet. Her gaze landed on Damon and she let out a long sigh, hurrying to his side, her hands immediately starting to work on the blood slick chains around him.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Damon asked in a tired voice, his head dropping to his chest again.

"I was worried. You weren't answering my calls." She dropped one set of chains and started working on the ropes around his wrists and the arms of the chair.

"And, of course, your first instinct is to barge into a house full of vampires."

She glanced up at him, biting at her lip. "How are you doing?"

"Just swell, Elena. Thanks for asking."

She rolled her eyes, still picking at the knots. It took her another ten minutes and a knife before she had him completely free. When she pulled the last chain from around his chest she saw him slump slightly before he caught himself, his arms shaking as he propped himself up.

"I'll go get you some blood," she said, turning to head to the basement.

"We're out," he said with a grimace as he ran a hand over his chest. "Rebekah cleaned us out yesterday."

Elena stopped where she was, racking her brain. "What about Caroline?"

He shook his head and tried to stand. She saw him stumble and his knees start to buckle and ran forward, slipping an arm around his waist for support, feeling the blood on him start to seep into her own shirt.

She helped him over to the sofa, falling into it with him, and he eased away from her so they were no longer touching. "Go home, Elena. Mason could come back and you can't be here when that happens."

She shook her head. "No way. I'm not leaving you here like this." An idea started flitting around in her head that she couldn't believe she was even thinking of entertaining. She tried to think of any alternative but came up empty. They had no idea how much time they had and there was no other quick option. She shifted slightly on the leather cushion so she could face him and slipped out of her jacket. "Damon, you need blood."

His eyes immediately snapped to her, taking in the determined set of her jaw and the jacket she had just dropped to the floor. "Unless you have an emergency blood bag stored somewhere on you, the answer is no fucking way."

"You said yourself that you didn't know when Mason was coming back." She smiled slightly. "You just got barbequed. Let me do this."

His breath quickened slightly and his eyes dropped from hers, roaming down her face, lingering for a millisecond on her lips before fixing on her throat. "You don't know what you're offering, Elena," he said softly, his voice breathy.

She scooted closer to him on the couch, pulling her long silky hair away from her neck. "I'm staying, so it's up to you whether you'll be strong enough to protect me or not when Mason comes back." It was a low blow, and she knew it, but she didn't want to see him hurting anymore. And she couldn't stomach the idea of seeing him in that chair again.

He made a sound, almost like a growl, and then he was suddenly pressing her down into the cushions. She gasped at the sudden movement, aware of every single inch of herself that was pressed against him, something she hadn't thought through moments before when she had offered herself up.

One of his hands slipped into her hair, cradling her head as he gazed down at her, his expression heated. "I won't take much," he said, his eyes boring into hers. Her heart picked up even more and she thought it might beat out of her chest. He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Just relax, Elena. It won't hurt if you relax."

He slowly lowered his head, his hot breath hitting the column of her throat and she gasped, shifting slightly under him, clenching her thighs as she felt heat pool between her legs.

His hand in her hair clenched and he froze, just breathing against her for a long moment. When she didn't move again, he finally let out a long breath, his lips grazing her skin as he nuzzled up her throat. When she felt his other hand skim up her side, she couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped her, her breath turning heavy.

"Christ, Elena," he panted into the crook of her neck. "That isn't helping at all."

"I know," she gasped, her voice shaking slightly. "Just do it, Damon." She reached up and ran her own fingers through his hair, surprised by just how fine and soft it was, as she pulled him closer.

His arm slipped around her, pressing her even tighter into him and his lips parted. She felt the moist heat of his mouth and the quick swipe of his tongue and then the brush of fangs the moment before they pierced her skin.

She gasped, arching into him, and he froze, his grip clenching. She had expected more pain and when it didn't come she felt the unconscious tenseness and anxiety she had been holding onto slip away. His lips move in a smile against her and then he took his first long draw.

Elena couldn't stop the cry that ripped from her throat as pleasure shot through her. He settled himself more firmly against her, allowing her to fully feel his erection and she brought one leg up, pressing him closer, wanting, needing, more.

"Damon," she panted, completely overloaded by the swirl of emotions and barely able to form a coherent thought as he moaned into her, his arm around her clutching so tight it was almost painful. Each languid, caressing move of his mouth against her as he slowly drew her blood pushed her body closer and closer to release until she was practically whimpering with it, unable to catch her breath, and clinging to his back like her life depended on it.

He pressed against her core and she thought she was going to explode, her entire body on fire. She couldn't deny this. Not anymore. Whatever spark had been between them was consuming her faster than anything ever had in her entire life.

He abruptly pulled away, his forehead falling against her face as he breathed heavily into her ear, his entire body heaving with the strain of letting her go. She went limp with disappointment, her hands stilling on him as another gasp escaped her, this one filled with longing.

"Elena," he breathed, his voice doing things to her that his body had been seconds before. He pulled back slightly so he could meet her hooded gaze and she could see the veins slowly retreating from his face, his eyes clearing rapidly to their pure blue and white. She could feel his breath on her lips as his gaze drifted to them and she felt her own eyes wandering over his face, so open and vulnerable with longing that her breath caught. He hovered over her so close she could practically feel his lips on hers and wanting it so badly it was almost a physical pain.

But she hesitated a moment too long and a second later he was off her, standing ten feet away and gazing at her with the most heart wrenching expression she had ever seen until she watched the mask drop back over his features, hiding everything from her again.

"You all right?" he asked in a low voice, not moving to approach her again.

She fell back onto the couch, gazing at the ceiling and fighting down the raging sense of loss that washed over her and threatened to consume her and knew she had no one to blame but herself. She was in love him. She was anything but all right.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Let me know if ya liked it, or if you didn't, that's cool too ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You're all amazing :) The response to this has absolutely blown me away. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews and alerts. And since a lot of you really seemed to want a little more, here you go! Hope you like where it goes. It's a little more out of character since I really couldn't see this going down in the show anytime soon, but, hey, let's have some fun ;)**

* * *

><p>Elena fell back, staring at the ceiling, feeling like her world had just collapsed in on itself. How could she have let this happen?<p>

She heard a curse and suddenly his blue eyes were gazing down at her, worry stripping away the mask he had so carefully erected moments ago. "Elena?" he said softly, his eyes flitting over her face.

She could feel the heat of his body as he suspended himself mere inches over her and the raging, unquenched desire gripped her all over again. She let out a heavy breath as she looked up at him. "I'm okay," she responded, forcing herself not to move.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at her. "You don't look okay…"

"Damon, I'm fine," she said as confidently as she could though her voice still shook. She started to sit up, pushing herself up on her elbows, forcing him to back away. He stood, but stayed near the couch looking down at her.

She sat completely up, dropping her feet to the floor as her hand came up, brushing over the two small wounds at her neck.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," he said, taking a step towards the door that led to the stairs.

She let her hand drop and stood slowly. "What about you? Do you feel better?"

Something flitted over his face. "Really, Elena? You were just snack food and you're asking me if I'm all right?"

She frowned, a small spark of anger flashing through her. "It wasn't like that, and you know it," she said, stepping towards him.

Those blue, blue eyes narrowed again and he turned to face her completely, his mask perfectly in place. "That's exactly what it was like. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Just offering yourself up to a near starved vampire?"

Elena couldn't do it any longer. She couldn't sweep this under the rug and never talk about it again like it didn't matter. "Don't pretend like what just happened didn't mean anything, Damon! I've been bitten by other vampires before, remember? _You_ made it different. You made it… good."

Damon stared at her, all his focus coming to bear on her. "What are you saying, Elena?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't think of what to say, not without saying too much. He started advancing on her, an almost predatory gleam in his eyes, and she fell back, trying to keep some distance between them, until she stumbled into the coffee table, almost falling. She caught herself and turned back to him, stifling a gasp when she found him inches away, looking down at her.

"I'm waiting, Elena. I'm all ears," he said in a low voice, sending a shiver through her body.

She looked up, meeting his heated gaze, and whatever she had been about to say completely flew out of her head. She could almost feel the heat from his body as she swayed slightly closer, her breasts lightly brushing his chest. She tried to look away, but her eyes only managed to drift over his face, over the slope of his cheekbone, down to his parted lips.

She wasn't conscious of how close she'd gotten till she felt his quick breath caress her skin. Her eyes snapped back up to his, surprised by the raw passion and need she saw there, her own breath catching as her heart quickened its pace.

"Damon…" she breathed, not knowing what to say, but knowing she had to say something.

"Fuck it," he muttered, a flash of remorse crossing his face, like he knew he was going to regret what he did next, but didn't care as he reached out and grabbed her, crushing his lips to hers.

She gasped, allowing his tongue to dart into her mouth, tangling briefly with hers as fire flashed through her, and his other arm slipped around her, hauling her into his body. She moaned at the feel of him pressed against her from knee all the way up and her arm wrapped around his neck, seemingly of its own accord.

She felt his hand on her back slip down, playing with the edge of her shirt before slipping under the fabric, igniting her skin on fire as he slowly trailed his fingers over her. Her hand clenched in the hair and she gasped for air, breathing him in, needing to be closer to him in a way that she thought might just destroy her.

He pulled back then, his own breath ragged, and she let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, her arms holding him even tighter so he couldn't pull farther away.

He looked at her, his forehead pressed to hers, as he visibly fought to restrain himself. "You're not going to slap the shit out of me for that?" he asked in a breathless voice.

Elena shook her head, still trying to form a coherent thought.

"What about Stefan?"

She flinched at the sound of his name, but her hold on Damon never wavered. "We both know he's gone," she said in a soft voice. "I still want to try to help him. I owe him that, but… I can't keep throwing my life away waiting for something that was a lie from the very beginning."

"Elena—"

"No, Damon. There's something between us. I don't think it would be fair to either of us if we didn't try to find out what that is."

He searched her face, his own full of hope and uncertainty. "You're sure? I won't play this game again with my brother, not with you."

She nodded, knowing there was no going back.

His grip tightened on her. "This changes everything."

She let out a little breath. "I hope so."

He leaned in slowly, tipping her head back as his lips hovered over hers. Hesitantly, as if savoring every single moment, he kissed her slowly, languidly. She sighed into him, smiling at the feeling of rightness that rippled through her and he made a contented rumble, deepening the kiss.

She moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding along hers and just like that, it was like a switch flipped. The gentle caresses turned desperate, her hands gliding over the smooth, hard planes of his chest fisting in his blood stained shirt, pulling him closer, as his hand on the small of her back pressed into her skin till she didn't know where he ended and she began.

He made a noise as he gripped her thighs, pulling her up and she wrapped her legs around him, groaning as she felt his hard length press against her core. She broke the kiss, gasping for air and his lips trailed down her throat, lingering over the small wounds he had left earlier.

"Damon," she panted, her legs tightening around him. "I need…"

"I know," he growled against her and she suddenly felt her back hit the wall next to the fireplace as he pressed her into it, his hands slipping under her shirt to slide up her sides, his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts. Her head fell back against the wood as she panted, trying to catch her breath, her entire body burning for him as he settled more firmly against her.

The feel of one of his thumbs hooking under her bra snapped her back and she grasped at his shirt, pulling at it, desperate to run her hands over his skin. He twisted a little, helping her pull it off, and she gasped when he did the same to her, somehow managing to lose her bra along with the shirt.

She didn't have time to dwell, however, as his mouth was instantly on her, drawing one of her pebbled nipples into his warm mouth, her hands running through his hair before sliding over his shoulders, her nails scrapping along the hard muscles of his back as his tongue mercilessly teased her causing her to gasp and arch against him.

He palmed her other aching breast, kneading it, sending shudders through her entire body and her hands slipped to his belt buckle, tugging at it desperately.

She felt him chuckle as he pulled away from her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. "Someone's needy," he said in her ear, his own voice rough with need.

"Damon," she said between gasps for air. "Now is not the time to be a tease."

He smirked, holding her gaze as she felt him slowly pop the button on her jeans with his free hand. His finger slipped below the waistband of her panties, running back and forth as she moaned in frustration, her eyes still trapped by his. His grin widened slightly and his hand slipped lower, coating his long fingers in her juices as he parting her folds and lightly flicking over her nub, causing a small cry to escape her as she struggled against his hold on her wrists, her legs clenching around him.

His breath quickened at the evidence of her arousal, and he fell against her, his breathing heavy against the crook of her neck as he fought to control himself. She pressed her lips to his neck to suppress her moans as his speed slowly increased, teasing her clit till she thought her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest and her gasping breaths turned sporadic. He slipped one finger, then two, into her wet slit and started thrusting in and out, his thumb working her, until she was almost crying with need.

Her entire body tensed with her coming orgasm, his own ragged breaths driving her even crazier until she exploded with it, a gasping scream being torn from her throat as her head fell back into the wall. He finally released her wrists and she curled around him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

"Fucking hell, Elena," he gasped into her hair as he pressed her into the wall, his erection harder than ever as he thrust against her, the delicious friction of his jeans on hers sending another ripple running through her as she slowly came down from her high, burning for him more than ever.

"Damon," she breathed, pulling back slightly and looking at him with hooded eyes. "I need _you_."

His own eyes darkened, the veins crawling under his eyes for a moment before they cleared and he had her back on the couch, roughly peeling her pants from her body, popping the remaining button and ruining her zipper in his haste as he nearly ripped them from her. He was positioned over her a second later, his own jeans discarded somewhere across the room.

She pulled him down, capturing his lips in a searing kiss as she felt the head of his cock against her entrance, more than ready for him. She bucked her hips slightly, pressing herself even more firmly against him, and with one powerful thrust, he was buried inside of her.

She moaned into his mouth, her thighs clenching around him making him groan, the feel of him perfect inside her as he completely filled her. He pulled back and slammed into her again, changing the angle slightly and she broke the kiss, crying out as she tilted her hips to meet him, letting him take her deeper. His hand found her breast, teasing her nipple and he started pounding into her, his hands continuing to run over her body, one clenching in her hair long, silky hair.

She couldn't stop the small noises escaping her as he drove all thoughts from her mind except for the fact that she loved him, that she wanted to do this forever, that she could _never_ let him go.

His lips trailed over her glistening breast, blazing a trail up her chest to her throat, where he stopped, his breath coming fast and hot on her heated skin as he continued to thrust into her, hitting all the right places and driving her closer and closer to her release.

"Do it… Damon," she moaned, knowing exactly what he wanted. She was so close she almost couldn't speak, one hand twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other clutching at his heaving back, nearly drawing blood.

She thought she heard him say something as his lips settled back on the spot from earlier, and then, just as she felt the quick pierce of his fangs, she was soaring as her entire world fell apart. Pleasure like she had never experienced ripped through her from the tips of her fingers to her toes. She screamed as it consumed her, pulling him deeper into her as her inner walls clenched around him. He groaned against her, clutching her to him as his thrusts slowed and he emptied himself inside her, finding his own release with her.

They both finally stilled, chests heaving against each other mingling sweat and blood, raven locks mixing with mahogany. Damon let out a long, contented sigh, shifting slightly to look at her. She smiled as he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek, cupping her face, and she felt her heart clench at the sheer storm of emotion that flooded her till she though she might burst with it.

A slight shadow passed over his face as he gazed at her, almost as if he were confused by what he saw there. "Elena—"

She reached up, silencing him as she ran her thumb over his lips as she mirrored his gesture. "Before you say anything… I should have said this long before now."

She saw the panic flash in his eyes. "Elena, d—"

"I love you," she blurted out, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. He froze, staring down at her with a shell-shocked expression as he tried to process the words. "I just… I've been an idiot, and—"

His kiss stole the rest of her words, and she gasped against him at the sheer intensity of the act as he seared away any doubts or fears that she might have been holding on to.

He finally pulled back, leaving one last lingering kiss on her lips. "Christ, Elena… What did I ever do to deserve you?" he breathed, looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

A sad smile graced her face. "I've been a blind fool. You're Damon. That's always been enough. "

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I really don't know where else I'd take this, so we've sadly come to an end with this one. Hope you liked it. I'd love to hear what you think! <strong>


End file.
